1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a concealable zipper slider. More particularly, the invention relates to a zipper slider that is formed by assembly of separate slider body and nose part, which allows automated manufacture, reduces the manufacturing cost and permits variety in the aesthetic aspect appearance thereof by the use of different materials and colors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Zipper sliders can be conventionally used on baggage zippers. The zipper slider can be provided with a tab that allows convenient pulling of the zipper slider to open or close the zipper.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional concealable zipper slider includes a slider body 80 and a nose part 81. The nose part 81 is integrally connected with the slider body 80 in one piece, and has a nose body 82 pivotally mounted with the tab 84 for conveniently pulling the zipper slider. A locking ring 83 is further integrally connected with an end of the nose body 82. The locking ring 83 has an annular shape through which a lock can be passed.
The locking ring 83 of the zipper slider can be aligned with the locking ring 83 of a second zipper slider provided on the zipper, so that a lock can engage through the two locking rings 83 to attach securely the two sliders and prevent unwanted opening of the baggage zipper.
Unfortunately, the conventional design of the slider body and nose part in a one integral piece results in a complex structure of the zipper slider, which requires a complex mold design and results in a higher manufacturing cost of the zipper slider.
The design in a single body further limits the zipper slider and nose part to be made of a same material and color, which does not permit variety in the aesthetic appearance thereof.